


the way to a mukbanger's heart is through his stomach

by jeone_wontu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Still Love, Fluff, I love yall, M/M, a bit of angst, and minwon, and pining, and stupidity, college!minwon, im sorry this is my first time writing, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeone_wontu/pseuds/jeone_wontu
Summary: mingyu is a korean food vlogger who eats as if it is his lifeline. wonwoo is a very uninspired part time chef who is starting to regret his life choices. when mingyu is asked to go to a certain restaurant, he becomes awestruck with how delicious the food was. wonwoo too, was struck to how this stranger seems to have his eyes sparkle with every bite of his dish, reigniting something in his heart that should have been lost a long time ago.





	the way to a mukbanger's heart is through his stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to celebrate this milestone with my friend so im dragging him out into this storm  
\- kim mingyu

“is this recording?”

mingyu huffs, tapping his phone’s front camera. in front of the latter was a steaming bowl of ramen, 2 bowls of rice, a cup of tteokbokki (c/o of 7/11), a brick of spam, a sausage on a stick (w/ melted cheese), seaweed flakes, and kimchi (which according to him, was the most important side dish in a meal). to normal people, this kind of setting might be too much for one person, for mingyu however, this was nothing.

it was simply another meal for his day to day routine.

clearly irritated, he refreshes his router while mumbling about how seoul’s wifi was too slow that day. only when his screen lit up and dimmed, displaying a timer in the middle, did he smile a bit before reclining back to his seat and fixing his hair before putting on a smile.

it wasn’t long before the red button on the upper left of his screen suddenly displayed a number of 30k, indicating how many people were watching his live video. The chatbox also suddenly became lively, bombarding the male with _‘hi’s_ and _‘i love you’s_

‘_ah yes,_’ mingyu smiled to himself ‘_this is why i make mukbangs_’

“hi my beloveds and welcome to another edition of ‘kim mingyu’s eating show’!” he waves at the camera and flashed a charming smile, just like how he did with every other video before.

* * *

kim mingyu was a film major in korea university, a popular one at that. known for being extremely talented, charismatic, sociable, and good looking, it would be hard not to notice, to befriend, or to fall for this giant. often times, people mistaken him as an idol trainee waiting for his debut and are immediately surprised when he replies that he is simply another student from uni.

well, except that he isn’t **_simply _**another student from uni. he was a popular mukbang vlogger from uni. if asked about how his passion for mukbang started, there would always be three reasons; 1.) his bestfriend/wingman/roommate soonyoung 2.) his burning passion of eating and miraculous gift of not gaining weight and finally, although not spoken but clearly evident as it is, 3.) because of his good looks.

the door to the apartment opened and came in soonyoung’s tired voice. “mingyu-ah,” he panted “get in here and help me with the groceries would you? are you done recording that mukbang shit?”

“yes, yes, later” mingyu called out, cleaning what was left of the empty containers on the table. he just ended his live video and was very satisfied, both for his cravings and for his channel’s performance.

he just hit the 300k followers mark! a very good number considering he just started his channel.

“nevermind” soonyoung grumbled, setting down the paper bags on the kitchen counter, trying to catch his breath. “you are seriously no help. i had to walk 3 kilometers, gyu, 3 kilometers! carrying these heavy ass bags. at least be grateful and help me ya? are you even listening?” he pokes the other, who was glued to his phone, grinning.

“yes i am. but hey listen, i just reached 300k followers!” mingyu waved his phone screen in front of the clearly unimpressed soonyoung.

“and so? will your followers help me carry the groceries next time?”

“no,” mingyu pouted, seeing how the other didn’t react the way he expected. “but, i was thinking of celebrating tonight by making a special episode in a restaurant downtown. but i guess you don’t want in on celebrating my 300k followers so….” he clicked his tongue, teasing his friend.

soonyoung squinted his eyes at mingyu, irritated at the fact that he had one-upped him again. it was unfair how this man was able to take advantage of his needs and wants. “…fine. this better taste good.” he sighed, heading towards his room to get ready. “just tell me when we’re leaving.”

“ya, and wear something nice. it’s supposed to be a special episode!”

mingyu scrolled up on the chat box to locate user socks_min’s recommended place.  


socks_min: **_you should try coming in here where i work! we have good food and we’re affordable too. search for ‘dang.dang.gam.che resto’ its somewhere in myeong-dong. hoping to see you, sunshine boy <3_**

* * *

“tell me again why i let you fucking drag me into this?” soonyoung’s barely audible voice rang in mingyu’s ear, along with the howls of the wind.

_‘ so much for being a sunshine boy ’ _

“because soon, you love me and i promised to give you free food. i just kinda wished we checked the weather forecast before leaving.”

mingyu did check the weather before leaving though. the weather lady just said there was a small chance of rain in the evening, not a fucking raging storm. as much as he liked to stay under soonyoung’s umbrella and think about how untrustworthy weather people are nowadays, his companion didn’t empathize with it.

“where is that place anyways? we’ve been walking around here for an hour. i’m starving and wet. i don’t like being starved and wet, gyu.” soonyoung complained, glaring at mingyu, who on the other hand, was completely clueless as to where to go.

“hey why don’t we just ask that guy-“

“jihoon!”

soonyoung’s mood immediately changed from bitter to something sunny. letting go of mingyu, he directly runs to the short man mingyu was pointing at. confused and a bit amused, mingyu followed stat, curious as to who this ‘jihoon’ person was.

“oh god..” mingyu swore he heard the latter whisper “h-hey, soonyoung,” jihoon forced a smile “weird seeing you here haha…”

“i know right!” soonyoung grinned “and how many times do i have to tell you ji, just call me hoshi.”

‘_hoshi?’_ mingyu raised a brow. what a weird name, he thought.

“soonyoung, its embarrassing.” jihoon whispered, noticing mingyu. “later okay? i have to buy hansol something…”

soonyoung immediately pouted at this, jealous at whoever ‘hansol’ was. “i thought i told you i didn’t like that guy…..”

“well, i’m sorry soonyoung, he’s my friend. okay?” jihoon glared, making sure to emphasize the word ‘friend’. “if that’s all you’re gonna say to me, then i’m leaving. enjoy your evening.”

“ah, wait!” mingyu tried to grab jihoon’s shoulder but the latter flinched and glared at mingyu.

“what?” he scowled

“um, uh. do you know where dang. dang. gam. che is? we’re trying to uh you know, find it.”

mingyu, was indeed, terrified of this person. his cute appearance was totally something not to underestimate.

“oh?” jihoon’s gaze softened but was still rather uncomfortable at what had happened “uh, it’s just near the skin food store at the center…. anyways, i really have to go.” and with that, he walked briskly away from the pair.

“hey,” soonyoung nudged the taller when jihoon was already far from hearing distance “sorry for jihoon. he really isn’t a mean person. he’s just… kind of like, the opposite of me, you know? he’s just uncomfortable with people touching him so yeah..”

mingyu nodded. he did understand but he was still a bit terrified of the other and would rather not meet him on a lot of occasions.  
“yeah, it’s good soon. who is he anyways? what’s your connection to each other?”

soonyoung just turned to him with a ‘wow-i-can’t-fucking-believe-you’ face. “gyu, i don’t know. doesn’t he like, ring any bells to you? like any bells at all?!”

mingyu digged deep into his memories, but to no avail, nothing surfaced. “is he like, your cousin or something?”

at this, soonyoung smacked the back of mingyu’s head lightly “idiot, no! wow, i’m actually hurt that you can’t remember the guy i talk to you about for i don’t know, 2 years? gyu, he’s my fucking boyfriend!”

_oh yeah_, mingyu thought. “ well uh, it just slipped my mind soon. you know i’m busy-“

“save it, kim mingyu. i only appreciate apologies in food. so hurry your ass and lets find that goddamn restaurant. it’s cold out here!”

mingyu let himself laugh when his companion dragged his body towards the skin food store. he really was lucky to have soonyoung as his brother-like friend. then, his thoughts drifted to jihoon. it suddenly occurred to him that now that jihoon was part of the picture, soonyoung would definitely spend more time with him rather than mingyu.

it kinda made him sad and jealous. soonyoung was really the only friend and confidant of mingyu ever since they met each other in highschool, and although mingyu had a pretty face, it sometimes made him think it was a curse since it really intimidated people to go near him and be friends with him.

sometimes, they even took advantage of the poor guy.

but soonyoung was different. he really was there for him when he needed him the most, not even asking anything in return. mingyu would have loved to have that kind of person up to the day he dies but now, soonyoung seemed to have found a new person to take care of. now, jihoon is part of the bigger picture and he might be here to stay (if soonyoung doesn't fuck it up) which makes him a competition for mingyu's attention from his bestfriend. of course, mingyu knew that jihoon would win since he has soonyoung's heart but he still can't help be get jealous at how easily love snatched his bestfriend from his grasp.

_ah, i seriously think it’s time for me to get a girlfriend….. or boyfriend……_

he inwardly sighs, looking at soonyoung and noticing how he seemed to glow in the rain, even if he was feigning annoyance. although not that visible, there definitely was a small afterglow in him, bringing along a light atmosphere.

_must be because of jihoon…_

_i wonder when i’ll find someone like that . maybe i want to glow too._

* * *

jeon wonwoo was tired. extremely, undeniably tired.

of what, you ask?

everything. he had bills to pay, a college debt, a cat to feed, an upcoming exam, and oh yeah, **bills to pay. **

now, he’s currently sitting in the counter of a restaurant he’s working part time. supposedly, he was to cook, but the place was empty at the moment and he kinda wanted to chat with seokmin, his co-worker and ‘work buddy’.

“my god, wonu,” seokmin gasped earlier when he first saw the boy enter the shop “you look like an overworked, underweight cat!”

wonwoo just squinted at seokmin. _stop stating the obvious_, he wanted to say but decided to save the energy instead. he had spent the entire night the previous evening working on his assignment on creative writing that was due the following week. any sane person would have worked on a night or two before the deadline but wonwoo preferred to work on things beforehand to lessen stress.

**_supposedly_**, loosen stress but now, he just had dark circles under his eyes and a very tired look on his face. he choose the literature track because he thought it would be easy (according to his classmates and seniors) and because he really wanted to be a book editor, back then, when his dreams weren’t that shattered by adulthood. it was only now when he realized that no, it was still a pain in the ass to do something that you liked.

“hey wonu? are you listening?” seokmin poked the tired student, who awoke from his brief slumber.  
“no” he answered while yawning. he really needed to get sleep.

“i guess a point for being honest?” seokmin sighed, before presenting his phone in front of wonwoo’s eyes. “anyways, i was talking about how kim mingyu is really, really cute!”

he pushed away the phone and laid back his head on the counter, mumbling

“yeah, dk, i get it. go get him or something…” he yawned, slowly drifting back to dreaming of his cat, nono……

“yeah, i don’t think so, my guy. i really think that you two would look cute!”

lifting his head to stare at his co-worker, he frowned. "being '_cute together' _ won't give me money to pay off my college debts though?"

seokmin scoffed at this "oh we don't know won, perhaps you two could be be i don't know, a tag host? mingyu really looks like a son of apollo while you're also pretty cute-"

wonwoo stood up unwillingly, tired of listening of seokmin's bizarre ideas. it really was a mistake to think that he would get some peace and quiet on seokmin's counter

_tag_ _hosts? _

wonwoo shivered, definetely not something on his mind nor a resort.... _**yet**_. he was desperate but not too desperate to sell off his body to some random old creep. more than that, he definetely didn't want to sell his body to a random old creep alongside another dude. threesomes were way out of his league.

finding a space in the restaurant's staff room, he grabs two foldable chairs and lays down on his makeshift bed, hoping to catch some shut eye before starving people rushed into the restaurant to eat, drenched in water from the rain and hungry enough to swallow a cow.

* * *

his thoughts drifted to what seokmin had mentioned to him earlier.

_"you'd look cute together"_

not to give the wrong idea, but wonwoo was actually done with relationships. he was done with relationshits. it wasn't even because he was too bitter to want it; he just really found it to be a waste of one's time. _investing in someone rather than investing money_ was something the boy strongly looked down upon. he would say that it was a waste of time, oppurtunity, and energy when every moment spent with your boyfriend or girlfriend could have actually been a moment in wonwoo's life to earn more money and lessen the heavy burdens of a struggling college student.

a memory he so wanted to forget flashed inside of his head, lighting up the dark with a scene that had played over and over in wonwoo's mind, even though he tried hard to forget it.

two highschool students, standing about a foot from each other. the other one blushing, the other deadpanned. it was cold, probably sometime in november, since one of them was wearing a scarf. the one with the scarf opened his mouth, no words coming out, but wonwoo remembering very well what he was saying.

_hyung, how are you?_

wonwoo frowned. this was too embarassing to look at. far too embarassing and private for his brain to leak back into his memory.

the scene played again and again, but this time, there was a sound, almost a whisper, that came out from the same boy's mouth.

_hyung....._

_wonwoo....._

_wonwoo-_

**"wonwoo!" **

wonwoo sat up with a jump, stuck between the state of confusion and irritation. when his vision cleared, he saw that the culprit of his disturbance was no other than a giggling seokmin. 

"what do you want?" he groaned

"you'll never believe this! oh my god won-"

"yeah you got that right. i won't believe it. why wake me up when i was peacefully sleeping, ya?" wonwoo snapped, his voice drenched in irritation. although he had to admit, he should give his co-worker a break. he did save wonwoo from reliving the embarassing past of a lovestruck highschool wonwoo.

seokmin pouted, "fine, won. sorry for waking you up. i just wanted to say that we have a customer" 

"okay, okay. i'll get ready then. can you give me the orders?" wonwoo said, grabbing his apron and putting on his glasses.

"aren't you curious who made me this excited won?" the younger whined, grabbing wonwoo's sleeve and hugging it.

"no. i just want to sleep. if it's someone hot, you can have him or her or whatever," he deadpanned, tugging at the heavy weight on his right arm. "let go, dk, i really have to cook now. i wanna check out early. i have to finish my school work." 

seokmin finally gave way, not wanting to anger the young chef, **_again_**. last time that happened, seokmin was too scarred to work for 3 days. 

"it'll be a waste won! don't ditch this oppurtunity of meeting kim mingyu just because of some boring schoolwork!" seokmin clicked his tongue, before leaving wonwoo to work.

**__**_"well," _he thinks to himself, rummaging through the fridge to get the ingredients ready "_kim mingyu or not, this guy won't definetely do me nor my creative writing project any good."_

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello, this is my first minwon fanfic and technically, first fanfic in a long while. it all started with me watching random mukbang vids and decided to incorporate some minwon in it. anyways, im sorry if its too short or something but i will try to update this and hopefully, finish it!  
this first chapter is really just an introduction of both characters and some of the important people in the fic.  
thank you for reading and i hope you'll stick with me.  
reviews, recommendations, and suggestions are very appreciated guys <3
> 
> i'll start uploading scheduled updates when this gets enough views that would not make me want this fic to die,,,,


End file.
